You and I
by CateF
Summary: Bella e Jacob cresceram juntos, tiveram o primeiro beijo, a primeira vez juntos. Mas quando Bella tem um atraso e Jacob foge e regressa após 10 anos, quando esta tem a vida feita, o que será que acontece na vida dos amantes?


**You and I**

**Musica ; Shayne Ward – Breathless **

Eu não devia estar a fazer isto. Não a Edward, que estivera comigo durante estes 10 anos. Era pura atracção, pura saudade. Eu não amava Jacob. Crescera com ele, sim. Dera o primeiro beijo com ele, é certo. A minha primeira vez fora com ele. Mas, pura e simplesmente, ele desaparecera hà 10 anos e deixara-me completamente sozinha no mundo. É claro que uma rapariga com 15 anos, sente que é o fim do mundo quando o melhor amigo/ namorado foge. Jacob fugira, logo após eu lhe ter dito que estava com um atraso menstrual. Não era normal.

Eu, Isabella Swan, esperara por ele. Mas aí, chegou Edward Cullen. Edward Cullen fizera logo furor quando chegou à pacata cidade de Forks, com 21 anos e um charme irresístivel, todas as raparigas caíam de amores por ele. Bastou uma noite louca, com muita bebida e tabaco à mistura para me envolver com ele e esquecer Jacob, pelo menos por uma noite. Lembrava-me perfeitamente, fazia 2 meses que Jacob fugira e apenas mandara uma carta à mãe a dizer que estava bem, sem morada nem nada, e eu desesperara. Saíra às escondidas de Charlie e dormira na rua, ou melhor num hotel com Edward. Sim, ele era mais velho mas era um perfeito cavalheiro. A partir dessa noite, tudo mudara radicalmente. A verdade é que nunca esquecera Jacob mas ninguém o sabia, nem mesmo a minha melhor amiga Rosalie. Rosalie nunca tivera um namorado fixo, dizia que isso não era relevante. Gostava mais de divertir-se e correr riscos.

E agora, passados 10 anos, quando estava estável com Edward, Jacob voltara e deixara um bilhete no nosso local predilecto (o local da nossa primeira vez) para mim. Todas as sextas-feiras, religiosamente, eu ia lá. Na esperança de encontrar algo seu, mas nunca obtinha nada. Passado uns anos, apercebi-me que o que me unia àquele lugar era a memória de um nós com Jacob. E passou apenas a ser rotina.

Edward nunca soubera, pelo menos por mim, da existência de Jacob. Não me admirava se Rose lhe tivesse contado mas era pouco ortodoxo da parte da minha melhor amiga.

Inspirei fundo e dirigi-me ao local onde o meu eterno amor se encontrava. Quando cheguei, ia tendo um ataque cardíaco. Jacob estava irreconhecível. Com uma pele ainda mais morena, músculos deliciosamente esculpidos e uma cara tão doce mas picante ao mesmo tempo. Senti-me nas nuvens, só de olhar para ele.

-Bella? Oh Bella. – Só quando ele me agarrou pela cintura e senti o corpo dele junto do meu, é que percebi o quanto ele tinha crescido.

Jacob estava enorme, punha-me debaixo de um braço. Abracei-o fortemente, não ligando à força que fazia ao arranhar a sua pele assim. Tinha tantas, tantas saudades suas. Jacob era a minha metade, por mais que Edward tentasse completar essa parte, Jacob fora o escolhido do meu coração.

- Eu mato-te, deixaste-me anos e anos à tua espera, à espera de algo teu. Não te perdoo, Jacob Black. – Gritei, tentando bater-lhe no peito, esperando que as lágrimas que se tinham apoderado de mim desaparecessem.

-Bells, sou eu. O Jake. – E pegou-me ao colo, encostando-me numa árvore. – Ainda tens o mesmo cheiro.

Senti o seu nariz a roçar no meu pescoço e o meu corpo despertou. Senti os arrepios que já não sentia à algum tempo. Ele deu-me um beijo no pescoço, passando com a língua perto do lóbulo da orelha. Mordiscou suavemente, ele sabia o quanto aquilo me provocava. Agarrei-lhe na cara com as duas mãos e beijei-o desesperadamente, não ligando aos anos que haviam passado.

A sua língua penetrou a minha boca dentro e o seu sabor instalou-se em mim, deixando-me completamente louca apenas com isso. As minhas mãos desceram para o seu peito e brinquei com os botões da sua camisa. Mordi o lábio e olhei-o nos olhos.

-Sabes que nunca digo não, B. – E mandou-nos para o chão da gruta, rasgando-me a roupa violentamente.

Remexia-lhe nos abdominais, no seu peito, pescoço e as minhas mãos pareciam as de uma criança, sempre à procura de mais, mais. Oh, como queria mais e mais de Jacob.

Senti os seus dentes a morderem-me o ombro e as mãos a apertarem os meus seios, fazendo o meu corpo arquear-se contra o seu. Jake murmurou algo que não percebi e ataquei a sua boca novamente, à medida que lhe tirava as calças. Jacob rolou-nos, querendo ele ficar por cima e a sua boca não parava. Parecia esfomeado em dar-me prazer. Apertava-lhe o corpo todo e contraía-me contra ele.

Jacob penetrou-me rapidamente, nunca ligando aos gemidos e suspiros que saíam das nossas bocas. Nunca o meu corpo respondeu tanto aos meus impulsos sexuais como dessa vez. Jacob parecia poderoso, experiente e tudo o mais. Olhou-me nos olhos e aumentou o ritmo, fazendo-me desesperar. Os meus bicos estavam totalmente excitados e ele percebeu isso. Preencheu-me um seio com a sua boca e sugou suavemente, levando-me a puxar a sua cabeça para mais perto. A sua língua no meu corpo era tortura.

Sentia-me prestes a rebentar de prazer, o momento do nosso auge estava. Jacob fitou os meus olhos com uma intensidade avassaladora e ambos gememos em coro.

Jacob pousou a cabeça junto ao meu coração e sorriu.

-Posso dizer uma coisa, Bells?

-Espero que digas.

-Casa comigo.

Afastei-o um pouco e fiquei completamente baralhada. Ele estava a pedir-me em casamento? Agora, neste momento?

Estava estupefacta, de boca aberta. Jacob roubou-me um beijo carregado de emoções, de sentimentos e apertou o meu corpo contra o seu. Não resisti a retribuir o gesto.

-Jake, eu tenho vida.

-TU és a minha vida, Isabella. Não percebes porque fui embora? Tenho dinheiro, tenho terras. Não era o teu sonho viver em Itália, numa casa amarela, com rosas no jardim e margaridas na varanda? Um tecto branco e castanho. Sempre me disseste isso, que querias casar aqui em Forks, mas viver lá. Não acredito que esse Edward te tenha assim tanto na mão.

A verdade é que eu mudara muito para Edward. Afinal, não queria estar sozinha. Sem Jacob, sem mim. Mas como é que Jacob sabia ?

-A minha mãe contou-me tudo. Bella, a serio que estás a trabalhar numa florista? Quem és tu agora? A minha Bella, onde está? – E apertou-me os ombros.

-Merda Jacob. Só te quero a ti. Sim, eu caso contigo. Sim, eu aceito. Odeio-te por me deixares. Odeio-te por te amar ainda.

– E saltei para o seu colo, beijando-o radiante.

Sabia que o tempo era limitado e Rosalie iria apoiar-me a cem por cento. Edward, se fosse esperto iria perceber o brilho nos meus olhos. Edward controlara-me muito e Jacob era o meu sol, a razão dos meus dias. E assim, a rapariga com quem Edward me traíra montes de vezes, Alice, tinha o caminho livre.

Charlie iria apoiar o casamento e eu e Jacob ficaríamos juntos, finalmente. Estava tudo perfeito.


End file.
